Éxtasis
by Valdemar
Summary: Un final distinto de Crepúsculo y puede que más realista. Al final, la naturaleza se impuso: la tentación no puede resistirse eternamente. Abstenerse las fans de Edward/Bella muy sensibles.


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo, su trama, personajes, etc., son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

**Personajes**: Edward, Bella, los Cullen

**Warnings**: muerte de personaje

**NA:** No soy muy fan de Crepúsculo, aunque tengo amigas y amigos que sí lo son. Sólo me he leído los dos primeros libros, pero creo que es suficiente para escribir esta pequeña pieza de un final alternativo para el primero.

Por cierto, ya he avisado en el resumen y vuelvo a avisar: las fans a muerte de Edward y Bella como pareja pueden sentirse algo traumatizadas al leer esto, así que dejadlo ya. Si seguís, luego no me vengáis con flames escandalizados tipo "OMG Edward AMA a Bella y NUNCA haría eso!". Ya lo sé, pero para eso están los fics: para dar otras visiones / versiones de la historia. Si, por el contrario, tenéis una mente abierta y curiosidad por leer un final alternativo (y ciertamente no feliz), adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>Éxtasis<strong>

Me sumerjo en ese torrente carmesí que tantas noches he anhelado en mi subconsciente. Su exquisito sabor supera al legendario néctar que debían beber los dioses en el Olimpo, supera incluso a su maravilloso olor, tan tentador. Supera la más loca de mis fantasías. Me parece que jamás podré hartarme de él.

No he podido evitarlo. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo ha empezado: todo lo que sé es que estábamos juntos y, a continuación, estaba encima de su garganta desgarrada. Maldición, ¿tan poco control tengo? Pero sí que lo he tenido, claro que sí. Durante innumerables días, semanas e incluso meses me he mantenido a su lado sin hacerle daño, a pesar de que el deseo seguía allí, sin desaparecer nunca pese a todos mis esfuerzos por ahogarlo. Ella creyó que, al acostumbrarme al frecuentarla, había conseguido erradicarlo por completo, pero no era así. A veces conseguía mantenerlo dormido, otras me atormentaba más y entonces huía para perderla de vista. Pero siempre, _siempre_, seguía allí.

¿Cómo, iluso de mí, creía que podría mantenerlo silenciado eternamente? Quizás sólo deseaba creerlo con tanta fuerza que durante un tiempo fue realidad, pero sólo durante un tiempo. Deseaba algo con lo que poder sentirme humano de nuevo, pero no lo soy. Jamás lo seré.

Recuerdo aquella fábula en la que un caminante recoge a una víbora moribunda, y ella le promete que no le morderá si le salva la vida. Al pasar por un río, ella no puede contenerse y le muerde. El caminante protesta: "Eres una desagradecida. ¿Por qué me mordiste, si me prometiste que no lo harías? Ahora moriremos los dos". Y ella le contesta: "No debiste confiar en mí cuando te dije que no te mordería. Hacerlo está en mi naturaleza".

Y así es. Por mucho que Carlisle nos haya educado, y haya predicado con su ejemplo, somos vampiros, y nuestra naturaleza es alimentarnos de la sangre de humanos. Supongo que, al final, la naturaleza se ha impuesto, para mi vergüenza y pesar eternos.

Precisamente, mientras el tiempo se para, un segundo eterno en el que me ahogo en puro placer, aparece mi familia. Pillado _in fraganti_, contemplo su estupor mientras me ven ahí, inclinado sobre el cuerpo de aquélla a la que había jurado amar por toda la eternidad. Mis garras están bañadas en sangre, pero no tanto como mi rostro, del cual no queda el menor rastro blanco.

Rosalie dice: "Te está bien empleado por enredarte con humanas"

Emmett parece molesto: "Ahora tendremos que marcharnos del pueblo"

Alice me mira triste: "Ya lo había visto Edward, pero sabía que no querrías escucharme si te lo hubiese dicho, y habrías sufrido aún más"

Jasper sólo me observa con los ojos muy abiertos, negros… y hambrientos. Seguro que desea unirse al festín. Pero ella es mía. ¡Sólo mía!

Esme se me acerca y coloca una mano en mi hombro intentando consolarme: "Todos tenemos tropiezos, cariño".

Pero lo peor es la mirada de decepción de Carlisle. Él ha estado allí cuando había caído, ha confiado en mí, y yo he vuelto a caer.

"Lo… lo siento", murmuro, con la sangre chorreando aún de mis labios. No es ante Bella, sino ante él, que siento deseos de disculparme. Pero él desvía la vista.

"Lo hecho, hecho está", responde. "Así que sáciate. Cuando acabes, lávate y sube a hacer las maletas como los demás. Luego nos desharemos de los restos".

Y me dejan solo. Solo de nuevo, para disfrutar el más intenso placer que he experimentado en la vida. Y lo haré, claro que lo haré.

Seguramente, una vez transcurrido el instante de pasión, me arrepentiré amargamente de mi debilidad. El término "arrepentimiento" es un eufemismo: me llamaré a mí mismo monstruo y me odiaré con todas mis fuerzas. Echaré terriblemente de menos a aquélla que arriesgó su vida por confiar en mí, aunque yo le advertí tantas veces que no lo hiciera. Extrañaré su olor, su mirada interrogante, incluso mi frustración al ver aquellas emociones en sus ojos que no podía leer. Incluso, llevado por la amargura, seguramente iré a buscar la muerte a tierras más allá del mar.

Pero todo eso será más tarde. En este momento, saboreando el manantial de dulce sangre caliente que mana del cuello de mi amor, de mi Bella, me encuentro en un paraíso que hace merecer la pena el pasar después por todos los horrores del infierno. Me sumerjo de nuevo en ese éxtasis que promete ser eterno… y no pienso en nada más.

* * *

><p><em>El león se enamoró de la oveja… ¡qué león más tonto y masoquista!<em>

_Pero en un ataque repentino de hambre, perdió el control y se la comió._


End file.
